London Buses route N207
London Buses route N207 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Uxbridge Station and Holborn, it is operated by Abellio London. History Route N207 commenced operation on 11 October 1996 between Uxbridge Station and Victoria Bus Station via Hillingdon Hill - Hayes End - Southall - Hanwell - West Ealing - Ealing - Acton - Shepherds Bush - Notting Hill Gate - Lancaster Gate - Marble Arch - Oxford Circus - St Giles Circus - Charing Cross Road - Trafalgar Square - Westminster. The route was introduced to replace former night bus N89, which ran from Uxbridge station to Victoria station. It was initally operated by CentreWest their Alperton (ON) and Uxbridge (UX) garages using Palatine II bodied Volvo Olympians and MCW Metrobuses. In 12 November 1999, the Alperton (ON) allocation was transferred to Acton (AT) garage and was rerouted to Aldwych. In 28 April 2000, it was rerouted again to Holborn. At the same time, it was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents. In March 2008, the Acton (AT) allocation was transferred to Hayes (HS). On 29 May 2010, the route was temporarily withdrawn between Holborn to Oxford Circus. In 2010, brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs were introduced. On 10 December 2011, the Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs and Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by brand new Scania OmniCitys were introduced. The Uxbridge (UX) allocation was transferred to Hayes (HS) garage at the same time. On 7 April 2012, the route was retained by First London. On 22 June 2013, the route was included in the sale of First London's Hayes (HS) garage to Metroline. On 12 February 2017, most of the allocation was transferred to Uxbridge (UX) garage. Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s and Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs were introduced at the same time. On 8 April 2017, the Hayes (HS) allocation was transferred to Greenford (G) garage and the Scania OmniCitys were replaced by Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. In June 2017, the Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. On 28 June 2017, the Greenford (G) allocation was withdrawn and was converted to a full Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 and Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LH operation. On 6 April 2019, the route passed to Abellio London operating from their Armstrong Way (GW) garage using Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Hs and Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Ds. Current Route *Uxbridge Station *Hayes End *Hayes Grapes *Hayes By-Pass *Southall High Street *Ealing Hospital *Hanwell Broadway *West Ealing *Ealing Broadway * Ealing Common Station * Acton High Street * Acton Vale * Shepherd's Bush Market Station * Shepherd's Bush Stations * Holland Park Station * Notting Hill Gate * Queensway Station * Lancaster Gate Station * Marble Arch *Bond Street Station *Oxford Circus *Tottenham Court Road Station *Holborn Bloomsbury Square External links * London Bus Routes Gallery * Full Timetable (PDF) N207, London Buses routes N207, Night Routes in London